Guess Who! (Alphonse x Reader)
by SparklyNeko
Summary: Lets play the guess who game! *Hands cover your eyes.* (Reader x Alphonse. A little bit of EdWin / Edward x Winry)


"Hold still, _!" Winry exclaimed as she placed a blindfold over your eyes. You squirmed around a bit, not liking having your eyes covered. You didn't know why you were being blindfolded, but you couldn't really argue with Winry, she always won.

"Winry, this feels weird. I can't see," you said as Winry pushed you forward. You didn't know where she was leading you or why, she just somehow managedto get you to play along without giving any kind of explanation. "Ahhh!" You exclaimed, taking a step and almost falling somewhere.

"Careful, don't fall down the steps!" Winry laughed as she continued to help guide you down the steps.

Finally, you were down the steps and Winry stopped you. You felt a cool breeze hit you, causing a chill to go down your spine. Winry must have taken you outside, but why would she do that? She didn't need to blindfold you to get you to go outside!

"Can I take my blindfold off now?" you groaned, reaching to pull it off.

"No! Not yet!" Winry commanded, causing your arms to fall back to your sides. You sighed as you stood there silently. Winry didn't say anything, but then you felt her presence behind you. "Keep your eyes shut after I take the blindfold off, or I'll beat you with my wrench," she stated firmly.

"Alright, alright," you lightly laughed, remembering how Winry would beat Edward and Alphonse with her wrench when they messed up. You closed your eyes and felt your blindfold being undone, then you felt her remove it from your eyes. It felt good for it to be off, but you still wanted to open your eyes. Just want was Winry doing?

You waited for a minute or so and nothing was happening, but then, you felt hands cover your eyes. For some reason though, they seemed to be standing in front of you instead of behind. Not the way most people play the game. You gasped, not expecting that to happen. You could tell they weren't Winry's hands. She always played the guess who game with you even when she was the only one around.

"Who is this, Winry?" you questioned. You heard Winry giggle.

"Guess who! You know how it works!" she exclaimed. You sighed on the inside, wondering who it was. It wasn't granny, and you really didn't know that many people it could be. You were silent for a moment, not wanting to answer wrongly, afraid you might hurt whoever it was' feelings. "Come on, _! How many people could it be?" Winry whispered in your ear.

"Um, is it Edward?" you asked. Winry sighed with annoyance.

"No," Winry stated. She then grabbed your right wrist and moved it up until you felt your hand touching someone's cheek. Their cheek was warm, and you felt them tense up a bit when Winry placed your hand on their face. You gasped, then a thought went through your mind. Their cheek was soft and pudgy, unlike Edward's. You rubbed your thumb over their cheek once more before answering.

"It's Alphonse," you said lowly, hoping the answer would be yes. If the answer was yes, then he had gotten his body back. That was something you had been hoping for ever since the day the two boys left and headed out on their journey. If the answer was wrong, you'd be crushed.

"T-that's right," you heard that soft sweet voice of his. It was a bit different than the last time. You could tell that it wasn't echoing through armor. You smiled big and felt a few tears fall while he was still covering your eyes. He noticed this and gasped at the wetness on his hands.

"Please, move your hands," you whispered to him. He did as you requested and removed his hands, which fell to his sides. You finally got to look at him. You hadn't seen him in his real body since you were all so little. Now he was much older, and his hair was in a low ponytail. His eyes still shined the same way, and his smile was still kind, just like when you were kids. You then looked around, and noticed that Edward and Winry were gone. They were probably spying on you two though, you knew them too well.

Alphonse placed his hand over yours as you rested yours on his cheek. You had forgotten that your hand was still there, so this shocked you a bit. Your face turned pink as you stared at him silently. Neither you nor Al said a word, but the two of you looked at each other with bright smiles.

"Don't cry, _," Alphonse smiled, wiping away your tears with his left thumb. You had forgotten you were even crying. You were only focusing on Alphonse, but the tears had started to blur your vision a bit. When he wiped your tears away, this only made you more emotional, but you fought these tears back, not wanting to blur your vision again.

"I missed you so much," you whispered softly. Al's hand fell to his side, and you wiped your remaining tears away with your arm. Then, out of nowhere, the boy pulled you into a hug, a hug that released so much emotion. Your eyes widened at first, then you hugged him back.

"Do you know why I was so set on getting my body back?" he whispered in your ear softly, causing a chill to go down your spine.

"So you could eat again?" you questioned, still in the boy's arms. Alphonse pulled away from you, a blush was on his cheeks, but he had a calm and shy smile. His expression was adorable, and your face turned pink as you looked into his eyes. Alphonse shook his head no.

"N-no, that's not the main reason," he said shyly, twiddling with his thumbs. You looked at him confused, giving an expression that said 'then what?'

"Hm? Then, how is that not it?" you questioned the boy. He stood there with a sheepish smile.

"I-I lo- I can't say it," he said, stumbling upon his words. You didn't really understand the first part and you looked at him confused.

"Why can't you say it?" He then averted his eyes. You continued to stare at him. His eyes were mostly covered by his bangs.

"Well, it's hard to put into words," he lifted his head back up and looked at you.

"Then can you show me? Charades or something?" He sighed, then swallowed hard. Your eyes were locked on him as he stepped closer to you. He shut his eyes, tilted his head, and leaned towards you slowly. Your eyes widened at first, then you calmed down and slowly shut yours as well. He grabbed your hand tightly as his face was inches away from your own. You tightened your grip on his hand, hoping to let him know how you felt. Seconds later, his lips touched yours gently. You kissed him back, and then you felt him smiling within the kiss.

He pulled away and smiled at you happily, his cheeks bright pink. He seemed a bit more confident now, probably because you returned the feelings. You didn't necessarily say anything, but your actions spoke loudly, and so did his.

"I wanted my body back so badly so I could come home to you," he started, looking into your eyes. "I wanted to be able to kiss and hold you because, well, I love you, _," he said a little above a whisper. You giggled softly at his words.

"I love you too, _," you started, smiling at him. "My second guess would have been so you could pet kitties," at this, he laughed softly.


End file.
